Cheat Engine item IDs
DS3 Cinders: CE Item IDs NOTE : Does NOT include items from Vanilla game! You can find the list of those items here: https://github.com/igromanru/Dark-Souls-III-Cheat-Engine-Guide/blob/master/sites/item-ids.md Goods ID Item 40000870 Brightbug 40000871 Oozing Pellet 40000872 Bone Fragment 40000873 Lizard Hide 40000874 Resonating Crystal 40000875 Blacksmithing: Tricks of the Trade 40000876 Memoirs of a Shield Maiden 40000877 Champion’s Tome 40000878 Blood of Might 40000879 Beastly Flesh 4000087A Ceaseless Dung Pie 4000087B Death and You 40000898 Infusing Essence 40000899 Degrading Essence 40000BB8 Cinder 40000BB9 Primordial Titanite 40000BBA Cursed Pellet 40000BBC Tarnished Coin 40000BBD Tarnished Silver Coin 40000BBE Fire Stone 40000BBF Magic Stone 40000BC0 Lightning Stone 40000BC1 Dark Stone 40000BC2 Poison Stone 40000BC3 Bleed Stone 40000BC4 Frost Stone 40000BC5 Blessed Stone 40000BD1 Enchanted Stone 40000BC6 Flask of Magic 40000BC7 Flask of Fire 40000BC8 Flask of Lightning 40000BC9 Flask of Abyss 40000BCA Hexing Urn 40000BCC Witching Urn 40000BCD Old Growth Balm 40000BCE Vine Balm 40000BCF Blackweed Balm 40000BD0 Goldenfruit Balm 40000FA0 Lethal Gem 40000FA1 Curse Gem 40000FA2 Poison Gem 40000FA3 Blood Gem 40000FA4 Frost Gem 40000FA5 Magic Gem 40000FA6 Fire Gem 40000FA7 Lightning Gem 40000FA8 Dark Gem 40000FA9 Lucky Gem 40000FAA Enchanted Gem 40000FAB Holy Gem 40000FAC Sharp Gem 40000FAD Blunt Gem 40000FAE Crystal Shard 40000FAF Dragon Eye 40000FB0 Humanity 40000FB2 Aged Dragon Stone 40001388 Dream of Iudex Gundyr 40001389 Dream of Vordt 4000138A Dream of the Rotted Greatwood 4000138B Dream of the Crystal Sage 4000138C Dream of the Deacons 4000138D Dream of the Abyss Watchers 4000138E Dream of High Lord Wolnir 4000138F Dream of Old Demon King 40001390 Dream of Pontiff Sulyvahn 40001391 Dream of Aldrich 40001392 Dream of Yhorm the Giant 40001393 Dream of the Dancer 40001394 Dream of Oceiros 40001395 Dream of Dragonslayer Armour 40001396 Dream of the Ancient Wyvern 40001397 Dream of the Nameless King 40001398 Dream of Champion Gundyr 40001399 Dream of the Twin Princes 4000139A Dream of Cinder 4000139B Dream of Sister Friede 4000139C Dream of Champion’s Gravetender 4000139D Dream of the Demon Prince 4000139E Dream of Darkeater Midir 4000139F Dream of Slave Knight Gael 400013EC Nightmare of Iudex Gundyr 400013ED Nightmare of Vordt 400013EE Nightmare of the Rotted Greatwood 400013EF Nightmare of the Crystal Sage 400013F0 Nightmare of the Deacons 400013F1 Nightmare of the Abyss Watchers 400013F2 Nightmare of High Lord Wolnir 400013F3 Nightmare of Old Demon King 400013F4 Nightmare of Pontiff Sulyvahn 400013F5 Nightmare of Aldrich 400013F6 Nightmare of Yhorm the Giant 400013F7 Nightmare of the Dancer 400013F8 Nightmare of Oceiros 400013F9 Nightmare of Dragonslayer Armour 400013FA Nightmare of the Ancient Wyvern 400013FB Nightmare of the Nameless King 400013FC Nightmare of Champion Gundyr 400013FD Nightmare of the Twin Princes 400013FE Nightmare of Cinder 400013FF Nightmare of Sister Friede 40001400 Nightmare of Champion’s Gravetender 40001401 Nightmare of the Demon Prince 40001402 Nightmare of Darkeater Midir 40001403 Nightmare of Slave Knight Gael Weapons and Catalysts ID Weapon 00B8C8B0 Quarterstaff 00B8EFC0 Corvian Longstaff 00B916D0 Witchtree Limb 00B93DE0 Murky Warstaff 00B964F0 Longstaff of Rosaria 00B98C00 Staff of Serpents 00B9B310 Archdeacon's Longstaff 00B9DA20 Heretic’s Warstaff 00BA0130 Witch’s Staff 00CE4C80 Chaos Flame 00CF0FD0 Abyssal Flame 00CD3B10 Black Flame 00CD6220 Holy Flame 00CDFE60 Sorcerous Flame 00CE2570 Fool’s Flame 00CE7390 Jester’s Talisman 00CE9AA0 Darkmoon Ritual Staff 00CEC1B0 Lord's Chime 00CEE8C0 Logan's Staff 000FB770 Engraved Dagger 001053B0 Scholar’s Candlestick 0020CE70 Lothric Candlestick 002143A0 Morion Blade (new model) 0022A330 Sword of Avowal 002E8A10 Irithyll Rapier 002EB120 Bone Rapier 005BB490 Smouldering Blade 005C77E0 Irithyll Greatsword 00606F80 Moonlight Greatsword 0060BDA0 Firelink Greatsword 006C2F50 Missionary Axe 007CF830 Old King’s Great Hammer 007D4650 Writhing Hammer 007D9470 Hammer of the Great Tree 008B7720 Branding Iron (new name) 0098E4A0 Bardiche (= vanilla Glaive) 009A4430 Lothric’s Scythe 009A6B40 Ancient Dragon Halberd 00A8EA30 Censuring Palm 00F55C80 Ciaran’s Tracers 01C9EA90 Firelink Dagger 01CA11A0 Firelink Spear 01CA38B0 Firelink Sword 01CA5FC0 Firelink Rapier 01CA86D0 Greatwood Club 01CAADE0 Irithyll Lance 01CAD4F0 Fume Sword 01CAFC00 Machete 01CB2310 Demon’s Axe 01CB4A20 Abyssal Greatsword 01CB7130 Moonlight Sword 01CBBF50 Pontiff Knight Greatsword 01CBE660 Smelter Hammer 01CC5B90 Drake Fist 01CC82A0 Irithyll Warpick 01CCD0C0 Tailbone Club 01CD1EE0 Irithyll Mace 01CD6D00 Wooden Mallet 01CD9410 Hallowed Sword 01CDBB20 Sunlight Greatsword 01CDE230 Hallowed Greatsword 01CE0940 Holy Moonlight Greatsword 01CE5760 Velka’s Rapier 01CE7E70 Pursuer's Ultra Greatsword 01CEA580 Bloodletter 01CECC90 Locust Arm 01CEF3A0 Beast Cutter 01CF1AB0 Beasthunter Saif 01CF41C0 Boom Hammer 01CF68D0 Burial Blade 01CF8FE0 Burial Scythe 01CFB6F0 Chikage 01CFDE00 Church Pick 01D00510 Hunter Axe 01D02C20 Kirkhammer 01D05330 Twinspears of the Forlorn 01D07A40 Nil Blade 01D0A150 Sanguinus 01D0C860 Tonitrus 01D0EF70 Blades of Mercy 01D13D90 Balder Side Sword 01D164A0 Black Dragon Greataxe 01D18BB0 Black Dragon Greatsword 01D1B2C0 Black Dragon Sword 01D200E0 Blind 01D227F0 Blueblood Sword 01D24F00 Bramd 01D27610 Channeler’s Trident 01D29D20 Marvelous Zweihander 01D2C430 Abyss Greatsword 01D31250 Crystal Straight Sword 01D33960 Demon’s Great Axe 01D36070 Demon’s Great Hammer 01D38780 Demon’s Machete 01D3AE90 Demon’s Spear 01D3D5A0 Dozer Axe 01D3FCB0 Dragon Bone Fist 01D423C0 Dragon Bone Smasher 01D44AD0 Dragon Greatsword 01D471E0 Dragon King Greataxe 01D498F0 Drake Sword 01D4C000 Abyssal Blade 01D50E20 Sage’s Stiletto 01D55C40 Giant’s Halberd 01D58350 Golem Axe 01D5AA60 Grant 01D5D170 Gravelord Sword 01D5F880 Great Lord Greatsword 01D646A0 Greatsword of Artorias 01D66DB0 Guillotine Axe 01D694C0 Hands of God 01D6BBD0 Rune Sword 01D6E2E0 Scraping Spear 01D709F0 Server 01D73100 Silver Knight Spear 01D75810 Silver Knight Straight Sword 01D77F20 Stone Greatsword 01D7A630 Talisman of Beasts 01D7CD40 Tin Banishment Catalyst 01D7F450 Titanite Catch Pole 01D81B60 Insanity Catalyst 01D84270 Istarelle 01D86980 Kris Blade 01D89090 Priscilla's Scythe 01D8B7A0 Makoto 01D8DEB0 Man Serpent Greatsword 01D905C0 Manus Catalyst 01D92CD0 Moonlight Butterfly Horn 01D953E0 Morion Great Blade 01D97AF0 Needle of Eternal Agony 01D9A200 Obsidian Greatsword 01D9C910 Penetrating Sword 01D9F020 Phosophrescent Pole 01DA1730 Quelaag's Fury Sword 01DA3E40 Meat Cleaver 01DA6550 Spiral Greatsword 00D8ACC0 Flynn’s Bow 00D8D3D0 Scholar’s Bow Shields ID Shield 013524A0 Cleric’s Parma 01421CF0 Prince’s Shield 01424400 Silver Knight Shield 01509BE0 Immortal Dragon Greatshield 0150C2F0 Yhorm’s Greatshield 0151FB70 Loch Shield 01522280 Cart Wheel 01524990 Black Dragon Shield 015270A0 Crystalline Shield 015297B0 Gargoyle Shield 0152BEC0 Giant Shield 0152E5D0 Greatshield of Artorias 01530CE0 Bulwark Shield 015333F0 Dragonkin Shield 01535B00 Twinfang Greatshield 01538210 Quicksilver Shield 0153A920 Rune Shield 0153D030 Adjudicator's Shield Ammunition ID Ammo 00062CDC Magic Bolt 00062D40 Fire Bolt 00062DA4 Dark Bolt 00062E08 Poison Bolt 00062ED0 Frost Bolt 00062F34 Draconic Bolt 00061D3C Dark Arrow 00061DA0 Lightning Arrow 00061E04 Lacerating Arrow 00061E68 Frost Arrow 00061ECC Draconic Arrow 000624A8 Demonic Greatarrow 0006250C Corrupted Greatarrow 00062570 Draconic Greatarrow 000625D4 Wood Greatarrow Spells ID Spell 401B7740 Crystal Storm 401B7B28 Unleash Magic 401B7F10 Soul Wave 401B82F8 Blizzard 401B86E0 Wave of Judgment 401B8AC8 Orbs of Judgment 401B8EB0 Soul Focus 401B9298 Blinding Light 401BA620 Deep Barb 401BAA08 Surging Deep 401BADF0 Dark Bead 401BB1D8 Cascading Deep 401BB5C0 Yearning Dregs 401BB9A8 Dreg Torrent 401BBD90 Writhing Deep 401BCD30 Climax 402936C8 Lingering Chaos 40293AB0 Cataclysm 40294E38 Dark Dance 40295220 Recollection 40295608 Mournful Flames 402959F0 Earthfall 40295DD8 Wretch Earth 402961C0 Earthquake 402965A8 Rockflesh 403636E8 Lightning Storm Armor ID Armor 11F78A40 Grotto Hat 11F78E28 Grotto Robe 11F79210 Grotto Wrap 11F795F8 Grotto Trousers 15E90FC0 Soldier’s Hood 12A70420 Saint’s Veil 12A70808 Saint’s Dress 12AEA540 Footman’s Hood 12AEA928 Footman’s Overcoat 12AEAD10 Footman’s Bracelets 12AEB0F8 Footman’s Trousers 12E40D20 Scholar’s Shed Skin 138BE5E0 Man Serpent’s Mask 138BE9C8 Man Serpent’s Robe 15E936D0 Frigid Valley Mask 140D9900 Fire Keeper Mask 15204180 Lucatiel’s Mask 15A995C0 Hexer’s Hood 15A999A8 Hexer’s Robes 15A99D90 Hexer’s Gloves 15A9A178 Hexer’s Boots 15C81A40 Varangian Helm 15C81E28 Varangian Armor 15C82210 Varangian Cuffs 15C825F8 Varangian Leggings 15E6C5D0 15E6C9B8 15E6CDA0 15E6D188 Burial Knight Set 15E6ECE0 15E6F0C8 15E6F4B0 15E6F898 Vileblood Set 15E713F0 Bloodstained Gauntlets 15E73B00 Iron Keeper Helm 15E76210 Iron Cage 15E78920 Gold Ardeo 15E7B030 Mask of Velka 15E7D740 Gargoyle Helm 15E7FE50 15E80238 15E80620 15E80A08 Pursuer’s Set 15E82560 Crown of the Great Lord 15E84C70 Skull Mask 15E87380 Wanderer’s Coat 15E89A90 Mask of the Father 15E8C1A0 Mask of the Mother 15E8E8B0 Mask of the Child 15E95DE0 15E961C8 15E965B0 15E96998 Giant Set Accessories /Covenants ID Accessory 2000274C Thieves’ Pact 20002756 Chaos Servant 20002774 Vinheim Scholars 2000277E Pilgrims of Dark 20002788 Way of White 20002792 Dragon Remnants 20007530 Ring of Londor 2000753A Spirit Amethyst 20007544 Unholy Remains 20007558 Wretched Pendant 20007562 Symbol of the Penitent 20007576 Runic Seal 20007580 Tome of Sunlight 2000758A Greatwood Remnants 20007594 Charred Bone 2000759E Green Tearstone Ring 200075B2 Violet Tearstone Ring 200075DA Demonsbane Ring 200075E4 Crypt Ring 200075EE Blight Ring 200075F8 Hallowed Ring 20007602 Ring of Wisdom 2000767A Ring of Retaliation 20007684 Ring of Reprisal 2000768E Ring of Spite 20007698 Ring of Retribution 200076A2 Ring of Vengeance 200076AC Bulwark Ring 200076B6 Mercenary Ring 200076C0 Heretic Ring 200076CA Merchant Ring 200076D4 Physician Ring 200076DE Jester Ring 200076E8 Arcane Trinket 200076F2 Londor Tincture 2000771A Enchanted Quiver 20007724 Old Pygmy Brooch 2000772E Cursed Ring of Evasion 20007738 Cursed Ring of Vengeance 20007742 Cursed Ring of Deflection 2000774C Cursed Ring of Confusion 20007760 Redeye Ring 2000776A Ring of Woe 20007774 Ring of Adversity 2000777E Ring of Catastrophe 200077B0 Black Tearstone Ring 200077BA Beastial Band 200077C4 Band of Stone 200077CE Band of Magic 200077D8 Band of Flame 200077E2 Band of Sparks 200077EC Band of Darkness 200077F6 Ring of Champions 20007800 Ring of the Dutiful 2000780A Ring of the Blessed 20007814 Ring of the Resolute 2000781E Ring of the Faithful 20007828 Ring of the Devout 20007832 Ring of the Fanatic 2000783C Ring of the Fingers 20007846 Ring of Demons 20007850 Elden Ring 2000785A Rare Ring of Humanity